General information about the policy process
The implementation process Wiki Greece General information about the policy '''process According to the Constitution of Greece, Greece is a parliamentary representative democratic republic; thus, the policy process takes place in such an environment where the Greek Prime Minister is the head of government, and of a multi-party system. Both the government and the Hellenic Parliament are vested with legislative power. The Greek government’s structure is said to have followed and accommodated the French and German model; it is therefore a typical model of a Western democracy. During the political process the Prime minister and Cabinet play the central role. The president on his turn carries out some executive and legislative functions. Main national actors Executive brunch President Prime minister Legislative brunch '' Greek Parliament (Βουλή των Ελλήνων) ''Judicial brunch Civil and Administrative courts Regional and local actors involved '' Greece is divided in 13 regions, further divided into 74 regional units. The prefectures are each headed by the Prefect (Νομάρχης), who is elected by direct popular vote. '''The relationship between actors' Although municipalities and villages have elected officials, they are forced to depend on the central government budget due to the fact that they do not have an independent revenue base. Thus, they are accountable to many central government controls. The Hellenic Parliament is the supreme democratic institution that represents the citizens through an elected body of Members of Parliament (MPs), whose core activity is legislative work and the exercise of control over Government. According to articles 68 of the Constitution and 31-48 and 89-91 of the Standing Orders, the Hellenic Parliament assumes legislative work and enforces parliamentary control. It is for this purpose that committees of MPs are established, depending on the power of Parliamentary Groups and independent Mps. Committees engage in legislative work or parliamentary control or special matters. Pursuant to the Constitution and the Standing Orders the following categories of committees are currently at work. The Plenum exercises parliamentary control at least twice a week by virtue of article 53 par. 1 of the Standing Orders. Parliamentary control means, other than a censure motion (art. 142) include: a) petitions, b) questions, c) current questions, d) applications to submit documents, e) interpellations and f) current interpellations, g) investigation committees. Documents by means of which Parliamentary control is exercised are submitted to Parliament and ought to mention which Minister they are addressed to. The appropriate Hellenic Parliament Department shall enter them by date (in chronological order) to special volumes, one for each different category, numbering them in continuous sequence. The Minister receives a copy of the document submitted, i.e. of the parliamentary control medium used. Parliamentary control means and written responses to such means may be also come in electronic format. Participation '''of Greece in EU policy Greece’s implementation process saw great progress through the harmonization with the EU acquis. Today, Greece is working towards the deepening and integration of the EU, participating actively in all of the Union’s organs and institutions. Special mention is made of EU foreign relations and enlargement. References http://www.hellenicparliament.gr/en http://www.mfa.gr/en/foreign-policy/greece-in-the-eu/ https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Politics_of_Greece http://primeminister.gr/english/government/